


Can't Hear A Sound Out Here, My Thoughts Get Loud

by belleevangeline



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, Episode: s02e12 A Tale of Two Stans, M/M, POV Fiddleford H. McGucket, The Portal (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleevangeline/pseuds/belleevangeline
Summary: What Fiddleford saw that night.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Kudos: 12





	Can't Hear A Sound Out Here, My Thoughts Get Loud

Fiddleford had no way of knowing where he was. He was seeing fine, but there was nothing to see. So why did his eyes start to burn? There was no sound, so what made him want to cover his ears? He was floating by himself, so what was restraining his hands and holding him back from doing anything to mitigate the sensory overload and inexplicable dread he felt?

Was this where the portal was supposed to lead?

An eye opened above him, filling up the entire distance he could see. There was no iris, no vessels, just a white orb and a slit-shaped pupil like a cat’s. It wasn’t human. It wasn’t anything he could place. Its voice, somehow both high-pitched and booming, surrounded him.

“Hiya, Fidds!”

It spoke like an old friend meeting him on the street, and somehow that terrified him more.

“I gotta say, you’ve taken up so much of Sixer’s mindscape lately, I feel like I know you. Not sure why he would give so much thought to a _Hee Haw_ reject with his own personal spitoon, but it’s nice to finally meet’cha!”

The eye shrunk to about the size of Fiddleford’s head, and yellow bricks materialized around it. The figure sported a top hat and bowtie and would have looked pretty silly if it didn’t seemingly control the space around the two of them.

It chuckled, “Where are my manners? Name’s Bill.” It tipped its hat to him. “Don’t worry, Slim. I’m not the jealous type. Fordsy can have his little secretary.”

The space tore open behind it, and Fiddleford saw a group of silhouettes he couldn’t make out standing in front of a glowing golden light. It adjusted its bowtie. 

“I wouldn’t wanna ruin your fun after you abandoned your life to help him bring me home. I just hope the missus doesn’t catch wise.” 

It raised its eyebrow at him. He still couldn’t move or speak, couldn’t even change his face. But it seemed he didn’t have to.

“Ah, who am I kidding? Pretty soon, that won’t even matter.”

The rope around his ankle started to pull him backward. Bill called after him.

“Give him a message for me, would ya?”

* * *

As Fiddleford stepped out of Ford’s house for the last time and walked through the snow to find a motel to stay in until he could get back to California, there was only one thought he could make sense of.

_Forget._

_Forget what you saw in there._

_Forget everything it said._

_Forget what you’ve done._

_Forget what Ford’s done._

_Forget that you were ever friends._

_Forget that that’s never what you really were._

**Author's Note:**

> Go listen to Lost in Space, No More, and I Pretend Sometimes, all by Atay. Prime material for Stan twins angst.


End file.
